Inspiración espontánea
by KellenHakuen
Summary: El inquilino desconocido del parque, el mendigo que siempre llegaba a los rayos de ocaso, con sus botas pisoteando el césped recién cortado, anhelando algo de comida desperdiciada y durmiendo sobre las bancas frías. (Au, TodoDeku)


**Disclaime** r: La serie no me pertenece, todos sus derechos de propiedad intelectual pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y colaboradores.

 **Advertencias** : Universe alterno, Todoroki pintor x Midoriya vagabundo. Relaciones homosexuales explícitas y una idea manida.

Disfruta de esta efímera lectura, pequeño inquilino.

By KellenHakuen

Inspiración espontanea

Para él, un artista de café barato y donas compradas, la inspiración de sus obras se había esfumado como una lluvia atormentada por el sol, junto a toda la fama y gloria que sus cuadros habían adquirido. Fue extraño, pero no por eso iba a volverse imposible, simplemente un día dejó de pintar y su vanguardia junto a su arte fue recayendo hasta el inminente fracaso. Sus obras ya no se expresaban como antes, ahora eran abstractas y carecían de fondo. Sus pinceles dejaron de temblar ansiosos cuándo los mezclaba con su paleta de colores, los lienzos dejaron de hablarle y las musas, dejaron de rogarle, ahora sólo un artista más, uno fracasado y rechazado.

Pasaba las tardes de crepúsculos escrudiñando los paisajes de los citadinos urbanos, no era la premisa aventurera que había planificado para su vida, sin embargo, se hacía la más interesante a su rutinaria vida de departamento, una que era de desayunar, mal gastar el tiempo y lamentarse. Las musas se escurrían por su recinto, ya no le acariciaban el oído y menos le indicaban que colorear para ver alejar las horas en su reloj de sala. Y el tiempo, el ruin y despreciable tiempo ahora se burlaban haciendo más perezosas las manecillas que se negaban a concluir con sus maniobras. La mayoría parte del día estaba encerrado entre su prisión de mármol y oleos decrépitos, alejándose de una realidad que le esperaba si quería cruzar el umbral, pero él prefería quedarse estático entre pinturas inconclusas y lienzos manchados sin terminar, salir, no estaba en su costumbre, y socializar no se volvía necesario para él. A veces holgazaneaba en el sofá, otra veces leía el periódico semanal y la mayor parte del tiempo, se sentaba en el banquillo y veía la vida pasar. No tenía un justiciero sentido del tiempo, en realidad, Todoroki pensaba que la mayor parte de su vida sería desperdiciada detrás del caballete viejo, pero en ocasiones no quería admitirlo, a veces se sentía solo y rechazado, hasta que él emergiera de los arbustos y circulará perdido, y en el asiduo pintor, las intenciones de volver a trazar las líneas abigarradas, renacían desde sus apagadas entrañas.

A él le gustaba plasmarlo, contonear entre las líneas de sus pinceles que él se veía solitario, él, su nueva fuente de inspiración, el lienzo en blanco que se desfiguraba sin pensarlo, en una expresión melancólica y una cabellera caótica.

Era un indigente a sus ojos, el mundo lo laceraba con ojos perversos, mientras el ambulante, despreciado, sólo se escondía entre las calles oscuras y comía las migajas que la gente dejaba. Vestido de un andrajoso abrigo y botas usadas, deambulaba por la ciudad sin rumbo, en busca de gente que lo comprendiera, en busca de algo de compasión.

El inquilino desconocido del parque, el mendigo que siempre llegaba a los rayos de ocaso, con sus botas pisoteando el césped recién cortado, anhelando algo de comida desperdiciada y durmiendo sobre las bancas frías.

¡Pobre desdichado de la sociedad!

Quizá...sólo quizá está roto.

Quizá ...sólo es un _rechazado_.

Y entonces, lo comprende, sólo es un muñeco de la calle, roto y desconsolado. Abandonado por el mundo. Todoroki piensa, no, añade con firmeza, quizá la musa que tanto añoraba encontrar se hallaba bajo el desordenado y sucio vagabundo del parque de la ciudad. Quizá era él, la pieza faltante para sus lienzos desgastados.

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

Gracias por leer, te mereces un beso en una nalga.


End file.
